


Heritage

by Sephirotha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: Zariel has no memories of her past, simply scars which have no meaning.  When the opportunity presents itself, will she pursue the leads which may bring her the answers she desperately wants?





	1. Chapter 1

Zariel wasn’t quite sure when she had fallen asleep in the afternoon sun again.  She hadn’t been aware she had fallen asleep in the first place until she felt a hand on her shoulder to shake her awake.  When she opened her eyes to the late summer sky, she lay in the cool grass for a moment or two before sitting up to see a young witch crouching before her. 

“Did you sleep well?”  She asked with a bright smile.

Zariel slowly blinked a couple of times before smiling back.

“Yes, Miss Ahatzee,” she said, “thank you.”

Miss Ahatzee simpered as she sat next to the elf.  Zariel’s smile faltered as she watched the other children running around in the garden, one boy showing off his magic whilst a young girl harpy flew around.  Her watching turned into staring into a single spot somewhere in the branches of the trees that surrounded the orphanage.  She listened to the phoenix’s song and closed her eyes to take in a deep breath.  The air was wonderfully fresh this afternoon and she embraced the wonderful clean fragrance.

Zariel didn’t feel like she had taken a good nap.  It only meant she probably dreamt about fire again.  It was a blessing to not remember the fiery nightmares. 

Zariel glanced at her hands and studied the burns that disturbed her fair skin.  She wasn’t quite sure why even the smallest of flames could send her into an almost paralysing state of fear.  She had no clue how she managed to get such horrific burns that had branded her body for just over five years.  The adults told her that they had tried treating them when they found her on the orphanage’s doorstep but it had been all for naught.  These burns had come from a magic induced fire.  They will forever be seared into her flesh with no hope of healing and she will perhaps never know how she got them in the first place.

It felt strange to gaze at them.  These dark burns that decorated and marred her.  Like a label.  Like this was part of her identity.  They were hideous but they seemed so decorative.  These were a part of her and looked so damaging, as if the flames which had created them had wanted to burn her soul.

A crack of thunder split the peace.  Flames licked at a nearby rose bush.  In that instant, the placid calm Zariel felt was split by the lightening spell the boy had cast.  Trembling, her eyes lingered in fear at the bush, watching the sudden, amber flames hiss in resentment as Miss Ahatzee quelled it with water.

Distant from her, heart still racing, blood pumping, she could just make out the boy Shion being scolded by the fierce yet calm words of Miss Ahatzee.  She jumped and shot up to her feet when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

Miss Ahatzee stepped back in alarm as she felt something sticky and sweet-smelling splash down her skirt.  Zariel looked down sharply, her feet a little wobbly, and noticed the small jar of perfume which had been forgotten on her lap.  She then noticed the dark stain on the beige cloth and wrinkled her nose at the overly sweet smell whilst Miss Ahatzee simpered.

“How about you clean yourself up?”  She suggested.  “Then we can get ready for dinner.”

Zariel nodded as she shakily backed away then turned to hurry into the orphanage.  She brushed past different volunteers and children until finding the bathroom and shutting herself in.  She breathed heavily as images of the rosebush on fire flashed in her head and she sighed, pressing her forehead to the cool wood of the bathroom door.  She continued to breathe deeply, making her way to the shelves of clothes to pick out a fresh skirt.  When she chose one, she buried her nose into the linen, breathing in the scent.  Her body relaxed as she sighed in relief, sinking down to her knees and letting the skirt fall in front of her.

She looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror.  The first thing she always noticed was her pointed ears. The most obvious feature which made her stand out with the diverse group of children that lived with her.  Then her long raven hair and piercing purple eyes.  She’d been told time and again that this combination was beautiful, along with other mentions of marriage and luck.

She raised her hands to undo her buns and let her hair down.  She shook it out and sighed, standing up and changing out of the dirty skirt.

“Shion, no!”

Zariel had pulled up the clean skirt when she heard Miss Ahatzee’s shout.  She jumped as the small bathroom window shattered and a blast of hot air accompanied by flames entered the room.  Zariel froze up, falling back to her knees, clutching the front of her shirt as she felt the familiar crushing sensation in her chest.  It was stronger than the last time.  Her vision began distorting.  She slumped to her side, curling up before she blacked out.

 

*

 

Fire.  Zariel could feel the heat, the horrific heat which could potentially melt her.  Green flames encase her vision and she raises her hands to cower from the heat and the light.  She can’t see clearly.  Everywhere she looked was green and on fire.  She needed to leave.

She runs.  She doesn’t know where she’s running to but she knows anywhere would be better than here.  Away from the fire, away from the heat and away from this dreaded nightmare.  Everything burns and as she runs down the burning corridors, she can hear screaming.  She can’t see anyone but she is too terrified to go and look.  She needed to leave, she needed to get away from the fire. 

She can smell the fire.  She can smell the wood burning around her and she can smell something hideous.  Almost as foul as perhaps a troll’s breath, possibly worse.  It’s suffocating, it smelt toxic and Zariel felt faint.

The fire burns her.  Green, fiery tendrils and tongues lap at her skin and coil around her limbs.  They felt like they were pulling her back, preventing her from leaving the nightmarish hell she was trapped in.  It was hot, searing, it was hell.  Zariel needed to get out, she had to get out!

Until finally she felt cool night air.  She was outside.  She had escaped the fiery, hellish prison but she didn’t stop running.  She ran into the night, ran through the meadows and ran into the woods.  It was a black sky above her and despite its eerie presence looming over her, she felt safe, as if she was hidden from whatever horror may or may not be chasing her.

 

*

 

Zariel heard her heartbeat first when she began waking up.  She lightly moved her fingers to realise they were balled up against her chest.  She didn’t open her eyes as she continued to lay on the floor where she had blacked out.  At first, she wondered why she hadn’t been taken up to her bed but remembered she had locked herself in.  Then she began smelling burning and hesitated.  It wasn’t dinner burning.  This was wood burning and she smelt smoke. 

Zariel snapped her eyes open and sat up straight, seeing the smoke seeping through the cracks of the door and her heart nearly stopped.  There wasn’t a lot of smoke in the room yet but Zariel already felt like she couldn’t breathe.  She turned to see the window hadn’t been repaired yet and jumped to climb on the shelves to reach it.

She could hear the children screaming and adults shouting as she slipped through the gap, cutting her clothes and herself from the glass.  Once she was through, she promptly fell into the hedge below her.  Tumbling out onto the grass, bleeding and having twigs and leaves stuck to her, Zariel staggered out where she smelt something familiar.  Horrid, disgusting and toxic. 

She was sent flying across the garden and over the fence as a resounding bang echoed behind her.  She landed awkwardly and began seeing stars dotting her vision.  She felt like she was drowning as she continued to feel the crushing sensation in her chest and struggled to prop herself up.  She looked up to see the building and she froze.  Green flames encased the tall, now crumbling orphanage, lighting up the night and sending smoke up like a distressed signal.

Voice jammed in her throat, Zariel couldn’t make a sound as she backed away into the woods with trembling legs.  She didn’t make it very far and leaned on the next tree she found to give her support.  She breathed in and out deeply, her vision distorting as the toxic smell continued to clog her nose.  She felt nauseated, dizzy, she couldn’t think straight.

But her mind cleared when she heard what sounded like a dog’s snarl.  Zariel looked up sharply and saw a hunched, inhumane shadow.  It looked like a cross between a dog and a human but Zariel knew it couldn’t be a werewolf because of how distorted it looked.  It began moving towards her and she turned to run.

She heard angry barking and frenzied snarls and barks as she navigated her way through the woods.  She only knew where the trails went but she also knew that those trails left her in the open.  The red moon was high and shining its light to the world, leaving Zariel visible and very vulnerable.

The creature was getting closer and closer by the sound of its heavy footfalls, so much that the toxic burning smell that radiated from it practically suffocated her.  She could also feel its breath on her back, its hot, burning breath on her skin and she let out a small whine of terror.  In her terror, Zariel shot off into the woods and off the trail.  The creature followed and Zariel heard trees falling and she ran faster.

As she ran more, she heard the sound of something cutting through the wood.  It was like the creature was wielding a weapon and was slicing its way through the trees to get her out into the open, like a farmer looking for pesky rabbits.

Branches snagged her clothes and hair, as if pulling her back so the creature would snatch her up.  Zariel kept hitting her face into them and kept persevering.  She needed to get away, find somewhere to hide from her hunter.

She could hear the rough huffing and puffing of the creature that was hot on her heels.  She could smell the breath clearer now it was nearer and stronger.  Rotten eggs.  Like when one of the younger boys had stolen a boiled egg from breakfast and had buried it in the garden with the naïve hope that it might grow into a tree that bore boiled eggs as a fruit.  It stunk the garden up and Zariel refused to go outside again for a couple of weeks.

She finally let out a scream when a root tripped her up and she landed in the grass.  She heard the creature’s snorts and snarls as she looked up at the creature, cowering into the collection of tree roots like a rabbit about to be hunted by a fox.  She could only see its shadow against the red light of the moon and its glowing green eyes that emitted a terrifying aura.  From a quick glance, she could make out its snout and pointed ears.  She could also see it was on two legs and it had a weapon grasped in its hands, Zariel wasn’t sure what it was exactly.  The creature loomed over her cowering figure, sadistically enjoying her fear and vulnerability.

Zariel felt the tears running down her cheeks as she shrunk back into the roots as much as possible.  She held her hand up for some plea of mercy, staring at the creature in its eyes.  She felt envious.  She wished for these roles to be reversed.  She hated being the weak victim.  She hated being scared.  She envied this creature for having power over her.

She wanted to shout for help.  She wanted to beg to have her life spared.  But her voice stayed jammed in her throat, unwilling to let her make any sound.  She could only sob as the rotten smelling creature exhaled its hot breath over her body.

The creature advanced and Zariel snapped into a curled ball position, hoping for someone to come and save her.  She was going to die and she was scared.  She wasn’t sure what was happening but she didn’t care.  She just wanted to be safe.

The toxic burning scent faded but remained as she awaited her end.  She didn’t dare look up to see if the creature was still there.  She couldn’t hear the snarls or snorts anymore but it kept her on edge to only hear silence.  Was the creature gone?  Had someone come to save her?  She didn’t dare to raise her head to check.  She just wanted to be back in a warm bed and realise that this whole ordeal was a nightmare.

“Ssh…”  Zariel jumped slightly and curled into a tighter ball when something hushed her.  The voice sounded scary and impure whilst its tone, as gentle as it might have been, felt charming in a dark, twisted sense.  She shook even more and whimpered as a hand placed itself on top of her head then stroked her slowly and firmly like a frightened kitten.  Zariel tried to curl into a small ball when she felt nails graze her skin.  “It’s alright.  Don’t be afraid.”  Zariel felt like passing out.  Her heart was racing, her head was spinning, she felt very sick.  “Let’s get you into a nice warm bed.”

Zariel didn’t remember much that night other than a pair of arms adjusting her position so she could be carried like a sleeping child.  She still smelled the burning scent and even though this person gave her comforting words, she could not bring herself to trust him.  She didn’t struggle because of her exhaustion and her body wouldn’t move.  Her eyes were sealed tight, afraid to face her saviour, who could easily be her tormentor.

Despite this stranger cradling her and his honey-coated words, Zariel couldn’t bring herself to relax.  Her head was rested against his shoulder as he walked off to wherever he wished to take her.  She cracked her eye a little to see the smoke in the background and the red moon.  She didn’t get a clear look of the person who carried her.  She didn’t want to, he faintly smelt of the rotten eggs from earlier.  The last thing she remembered was praying to God to let her be safe and for the children and adults of the orphanage to be well and alive.  Then she must have fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Zariel awoke with a jolt, her eyes flying open and seeing the dark green canopy above her.  Her chest rose up and down rapidly as she squeezed her hands that were linked together on her stomach.  She pulled them apart and shot into an upright position.  She steadied her breaths as she looked around slowly. 

The bed was larger than the dormitory beds she was used to sleeping in.  Pillars held up the emerald curtains that hid her from the world.  Shakily crawling towards the slight opening, Zariel took a tentative sniff.  Everything smelt foreign in here and it scared her.  She wasn’t in her clothes anymore.  Instead she was wearing a white nightdress which felt softer than the second-hand clothes at the orphanage.  It smelt clean and Zariel calmed herself as she buried her nose into the linen.  It was a different kind of clean than what she was used to, but brought forth nostalgic feelings.

After taking a few minutes to calm down, Zariel approached the gap between the curtains and carefully parted them.  She froze when she smelt a mix of berries and flowers in the air, catching her off guard.  Her nose twitched as she continued analysing where she had smelt this scent before.  It was very mild and it lured her out of the dark lair where she had been sleeping. 

Zariel flinched almost immediately when her bare feet touched the cold marble tiles.  She shot back onto the bed, staring down at the white floor in bewilderment.  She hadn’t seen anything like it and it surprised her to feel how cold they were compared to the wood at the orphanage.  She stared at the tiles intently, as if something would surface from them then gently placed her foot back down and ventured out properly.

The room was expansive.  Zariel felt smaller than ever as she looked around the room, from the towering bookshelf by the window to the desk which faced the other window.  Both windows had curtains which matched the bed drapes hiding them.  Zariel went to the one directly opposite the bed and heaved the heavy material aside.  She covered her eyes momentarily from the sun that streamed in, blinking blearily as she took in the sight of meadows and a road meandering its way through them towards a town that wasn’t too far away.

The feeling settled in her chest quite heavily.  She didn’t know where she was nor did she recognise the surrounding area.  She was in unfamiliar territory and it put her on edge.  Should she stay?  Should she explore?  What if there was something in this house that posed a threat to her?

Zariel turned to look at the door and weighed her options thoughtfully.  On the one hand, whoever had saved her from the creature had sheltered her.  On the other hand, were they trustworthy?  She brought a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose in thought.  Her head throbbed with mild panic and anxiety.

Quite abruptly, she sped towards the door and gripped the ornate handle hesitantly before stepping out into the opulent corridor.  Thankfully, white carpet greeted her feet that were numb from the marble and she slowly stepped out fully into the corridor.  She looked up and down carefully, ears open to detect for any other presences.  But it was her nose that caught her full attention.

Rotten eggs.

Her heart stopped.  Then just as quickly began hammering against her chest as she nearly choked.  The scent was very faint but she felt suffocated.  Her legs shook as she coughed, holding her neck as opposed to holding her nose.  She needed the scent to try and detect whereabouts the creature was. 

“Awake, are we?”  Her head snapped up to the sound of a voice and saw a middle-aged woman dressed in a black pinafore with an apron, probably a human, at the end of the corridor.  She smiled kindly as she walked towards her.  “How are you feeling, dear?”

Zariel tried to speak but no sound came out.  She felt too afraid, the creature was around and she shouldn’t stay.  She wanted to warn the woman but when her vocal cords failed her again, she quickly sniffed in both directions.  Discerning that the smell was coming from the opposite end of the corridor to the woman, Zariel sprinted towards the woman who stopped with a startled look.

The young elf dashed past the woman who called out for her to stop and turned the corner.  She ran down corridor after corridor that were bathed in sunlight, passing other probable humans (she wouldn’t be entirely sure unless she got a proper look) that stood out of her way looking confused.  She found stairs that would lead her down to a lower floor and nearly slipped when she realised they were made of marble.  She gripped the golden railing, catching her breath and freezing when the rotten egg smell grew stronger.

“Oh, you’re awake.”  Zariel looked down to see a man who didn’t quite look middle aged but he wasn’t looking very young.  His soft brown eyes showed his surprise and he straightened his grey blazer.  “It is good to see you well.”  He began ascending the stairs and whilst Zariel ascertained that he wasn’t the source of the rotten egg smell, he did smell of something just as foul.

Ash.  Like that suffocating smell that lingered after the autumn bonfire that marked the end of summer.  Zariel always hated that celebration and always stayed inside to avoid the panic attacks.

Zariel backed off as the man grew closer.  She then scented the rotten egg smell growing stronger and ran off to get away.

“Hey!  Little elf girl?”  Zariel dismissed the man’s call, more focused in finding escape.  She heard his heavy footfalls grow closer and decided that hiding would be best.  She picked one of the many curtains that were drawn and was small enough to slip into where one was furled, fitting snugly with the rope that bound it.

Her whole form was covered, she noted as she glanced down to see that even her feet were hidden by the heavy material.  She balled her fists and calmed her breathing as the scent of the ash came and faded with the heavy steps that had pursued her.  She squeezed her eyes tight, her heart beating faster and faster as the rotten egg smell grew stronger and…lingered.  She bit her lip hard to avoid making any sound.

“Zariel?”  Zariel’s heart skipped a beat as she felt her pulse in her ears.  “Zariel, I am not going to hurt you.”  Zariel bit harder as her hands went up to hold her neck as the smell grew suffocating.  There was a long pause and Zariel’s nose twitched as a sweet, nostalgic smell ushered the rotten egg smell away.  Her heart calmed, even when she felt the rope fall away from her body and the curtain.  She was revealed from her hiding place and she slowly opened her eyes, staring outside at the meadows.

A hand gripped her shoulder and spun her around slowly.  Zariel looked at the hand first as she shifted her feet to comply.  It was grey with long yellow nails.  Then she saw dark green hair that touched a jade leather shirt.  Then finally, Zariel was face to face with a human yet his aura was inhumane.  He was kneeling so his face could be at her eye level.  She could tell from the faint glow in his green eyes that he was not from this world.  An aloof grin spread across his face when their eyes met.

“That’s better.  See?  I’m not going to hurt you.”  Zariel felt envious with how calm he seemed.  What had happened last night?  Did he save her?  Zariel jerked slightly as his hands trailed down her bare arms and gripped her hands, his eyes looking up at down her burns.  His lips parted slightly and Zariel tensed when she saw pointed teeth.  Was he a vampire?  No, his aura didn’t feel quite right…

Whoever or whatever he was, he lifted his hand and trailed a finger up and down the burns thoughtfully.  Zariel never took her eyes off his face as he looked contemplative before smiling and looking back up at her.

“My name is Cannabec.”  He introduced himself.  Zariel blinked in response to his name.  It was foreign, she hadn’t heard of such a strange sounding name.  “Are you hungry, Zariel?”

How did he know her name?  Cannabec rose and with her hand in his, a little unwillingly on her part, he led her back down the corridors she had been running down.  Zariel took the moment to look around at the opulence of the large house.  Maybe this was a mansion instead?  It was certainly bigger than the orphanage.  She felt calm as she took another sniff of the sweet, floral fragrance that had banished the rotten egg smell.  Despite this, she could see the humans that also resided in this home shied away from Cannabec’s path, as if frightened of him.

Zariel flinched when her feet touched the marble stairs and Cannabec paused, glancing at her then at her feet.  He smiled and knelt down before her.  Zariel watched as he lifted her foot and pressed a kiss to her ankle.  Her cheeks flushed as something hot tickled her feet and slippers encased both her feet as he placed her foot down.  He smirked at her mischievously and Zariel barely registered the fact that he could use magic as he continued to lead her downstairs, her feet now protected from the cold floor.

Zariel recognised that he had led her into a dining hall with a large oaken dining table with plenty of seats lined down it.  He pulled out the chair at the head of the table and ushered her into it.  As Zariel settled into the plush cushioning, Cannabec raised his hand and snapped his fingers loud and clear which made her wince.

“Maid!”  His call was nearly as deafening and her ears twitched in discomfort.  He then crouched down, whispering to her soothingly.  “Forgive me, this mansion is big and the staff are few.”

A door creaked behind Zariel.

“S-S-Sir?”  She heard a stutter.

“Bring us fruit, apples preferably.”

“But, sir, I-I-I don’t think…”

“What, you have nothing to satisfy our princess’s appetite?”  Cannabec stood up fluidly and Zariel’s ears winced as he gripped the back of the chair, seeing his glower from the corner of her eye.  “How do you expect to feed a growing elf?  They’ll only have a vegetarian diet.”

“But, sir, she just…”

“Are you questioning me?”  Zariel winced again at the bite and malice in his tone.

“I-I, I…”

“Do you at least have milk?”  A brief pause.  “Then bring milk.”  The door closed quite abruptly and Zariel could hear the faint sobs of the maid.  Cannabec knelt by her side again and gripped her chin to turn her face towards him.  He gave her a wide smile, showing his pointed teeth.

His gaze then landed on her hands that were clenched on her legs and he took one to hold up to the light, as if admiring her burns.  Zariel swallowed uneasily as his clawed thumb ran over the one that ran down her thumb and across her wrist.

The doors opened and Zariel jumped when she smelt the ash scent.

“It’s OK, Zariel, this man wants to take you under his wing.”  Cannabec placed her hand down and stood.  “Say hello, Zack.”  Zariel lifted her head to look at the ash-scented man who came around her other side and held his hand out stiffly.

“Nice to meet you, Sari?”  He frowned when he tried to say her name and Cannabec chuckled.

“It will come with practice,” he reassured him, “Say hello to Zack, Zariel.”  Zariel eyed Zack’s hand warily.  She didn’t want to shake it and her voice was failing her again.  So, all she could manage was a curt nod and Cannabec chuckled again.  “She’s shy.  She’ll open up eventually.”

Zariel bristled quite visibly, clenching her fists tightly as Cannabec curled his arm around her shoulders, hand gripping one.  “Zariel, we know what happened at the orphanage.”  He finally caught her full attention and Zariel snapped her head round to look at him face to face properly this time.  “We understand how afraid you must be and we are also very relieved that you’re unharmed.  I wish we could say the same for…”

Zariel felt tears in her eyes as Cannabec trailed off, looking away uncertainly.  Her lips wobbled and she hiccupped involuntarily, covering her mouth and shaking.  Her imagination went wild at the thought of the other children and adults in that burning building, the emerald flames claiming their lives and sending them to a fiery grave.  She barely flinched when Cannabec wiped the tears that fell down her face.

“Let their souls find happier lives.”  Zariel barely registered the maid coming in with a large mug of milk, accompanied with some sort of berries.  “Oh, wonderful!  You found something for our princess to eat!”  Out of the corner of her eye, Zariel watched the maid nod her head uneasily before leaving as swiftly as she came.  Zack had sat down, watching the exchange between her and Cannabec.

Cannabec lifted his head to address him whilst Zariel stared at the purple, foreign berries in their bowl in front of her.

“Did you call for a seamstress?”

“She should be on her way.”  Zariel jumped when Cannabec plucked the top berry from the pile and brought it to about a few centimetres away from her nose.  Her sense of smell went haywire as she smelt a fresh dew scent about the berry alongside the distinct feeling she had smelt this sweet, crisp scent before.

“Say ‘ah’!”  Zariel cringed slightly at Cannabec’s playful tone and her jaw wobbled a bit before dropping to accept the berry.  Cannabec popped the berry onto her tongue and Zariel closed her mouth, the tongue crushing the berry against the roof of her mouth easily.  She widened her eyes and a slightly blush decorated her cheeks as she appreciated the slight sweet tang to the juice.  Cannabec chuckled and tussled her hair.  “I think she loves them.”

Zariel blushed deeper.  Cannabec stood as the doors opened and an elderly woman bustled in, her arms full with cloth with a measuring tape trailing behind her.

“Where is the poor dear?” she asked, adjusting her spectacles as she balanced the pile of cloth.  Zack rose from his place and gestured to Zariel.  Zariel watched as the old lady made her way to Cannabec’s side and placed the cloth in one chair and studied her thoughtfully.  “Dear, dear!  She’s just skin and bones!”

“She is smaller than average,” Cannabec hummed as he lifted Zariel’s arm as if to make a point, “but make some extra clothes in case she has a few growth spurts.”  The lady nodded and Zariel was yanked out of the chair by her and having the measuring tape around her body.  “Well, I hope you settle in nicely, Zariel.  I’m sure Zack will take great care of you.”

Zariel turned around to look up into Cannabec’s green eyes.  She felt envious that everything just seemed to be under his control.  Why couldn’t she have such control over her life?  It wasn’t fair.

“Arms up now.”  The old lady muttered as Cannabec and Zack left the dining room.

 

*

 

“I don’t see why I must have her under my roof.”  Zack muttered under his breath as he and Cannabec walked up the stairs.

“You said you would do anything, I want you to look after her.”  Zack scowled distastefully.  “She won’t be too much hassle.  Quiet, obedient and unspoilt.”

“How long must I have her here for?”  Zack and Cannabec entered Zack’s study and Cannabec paused at the doorway in thought.

“Maybe until she’s old enough legally to leave?”  He suggested.  Zack scowled again, wrinkling his nose.  Cannabec walked over to the desk he had sat at and placed a bottle of perfume down.  “She might even be lovely company if you give her the chance.”  Zack looked up at Cannabec who slid his clawed hands into his pockets and smirked.  “You’re a smart man, Zackary.  You like to grab opportunities left and right.  Take advantage of this one.  The possibilities are endless.”


End file.
